


Sex w Link to Metallica

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #metallica #bar #club #backroom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Everyones wrritten their own Link sex story, heres mine
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sex w Link to Metallica

the one about sex with Link  
Im looking for someone late at night. I go into a bar and meet a 6ft handsome fucker dressed all in black like me. I go over to the corner and hes talking to me and looking me up and down.. "whats your name, cutie" he says and sidles over to me. "Whatever" "hey i talked to you" "yeah but what do you want from me" "your attn for one" "yeah well bite me, pretty boy ive been stood up all night" "well ignore them fuckers, your too cute i mean blonde hair, blue eyes..is cute" "thanks, i smile.. who are you?" "Link Neal mam" "nice one" "you gotta attitude, girly" "dang right link, you want to go over to the couch, maybe you can bite my lip" link and jay moves over to the couch. "Ill bite more than your lip, if i could know your name.." " jay" "jay, i like your leather jacket with spikes and your boobs, eyes and hair" "my boobs? i dont get many compliments on them, you, you wana see them?" "Heck yeh, jay" "come with me, sexy." We move to a hidden corner "Its really hot in here" i say. "Take off your shirt" link says "im nervous" i say "you think someones watching?" Link says "Nah your just hot" i say. i strip my leather jacket and i show him my cleavage he watches them being revealed with hungry eyes. I bite my lip and he undoes my bra. He licks his lips, and latches on a nipple. Metallica is playing right above us. Its really hot here, im melting the feel of his lips and teeth on my pebbley nipple is heaven, i moan gracefully "i like hard bites, neal" i say. He nods with the flesh in his mouth and bites harder. Im a whimpering mess. Then his fingers venture naughtily under my skirt to my panties, he feels how wet they are.. "see i'm very wet for you , link." "I feel that, jay, i want to-" then hes down on his knees at my red thong. i grip his sexy hair, i cant concentrate, his mouth right on my pussy lips now, sucking my clit im moaning softly, his tongue slips inside once twice and im moaning harder, his fingers follow as he fingers me teasing at my clit, sucking it, biting it. "Youre a good boy. Im so turned on, link" link simply moans and keeps licking, looking up at me with sexy bright blue orbs glowing at me in the light, i grip his dark hair with streks of silver. I cant stand how hot he is. Hes dressed in dark jeans and a black "pandoras chest" shirt. I bite my lip. I look down at him i hope he can tell my blue eyes are dark with lust. He laps at my smooth clean mound and bites at it. Everything shoots to my ovaries. "I want you inside me" i moan to him, barely heard but he hears it. He stands up and grips me sucking on my tits and then kissing me, i slide my tongue in and lick around dominating his mouth, he gets his dick out and hes so hard. i rub it and i rub it more "nice dick, link" i say to him licking my lips. He smiles a lil and grips my hips sucking my collarbone as he lifts me up to the wall then he bites hard on my neck as he rips my thong off and thrusts inside with no warning. My body threatens to scream but i cant, i have to keep it down. I kiss him hard looking into his blue eyes, his dick swelling inside me, "oh gosh, man" im thrusting my pussy down to meet his and i can feel his whole length inside me, he goes slow, then speeds up. "Oh goodness, link" i moan hard. Im melting into his body, the heat from him inside me swallowing me whole. Metallica keeps playing the songs changing, our beers going warm but were fucking in the corner of the room without a care in the world for anyone coming past. Just focused on our own passion. He grips me tough, those arms are strong holding me, and suddenly im so close i say "im so close" when Metallica says "so close, no matter how far" thats my fav part of the song too. I shake and orgasn on him inside me. I orgasm more, 6x in total. He drives me to 6 orgasms even thinking about him in private time. Hes thrilled and then he cums inside me from the sheer pleasure. I force down a scream as he kisses me and i grip his shirt tight. "Umphh best orgasm ever" he said and pulls out. "Yeh you enjoyed it?" "Heck yeh" then we both sing "Take My Hand, we're off to Never Never land" and laugh. Hugging and then getting dressed, i dont slip my thong back on i just leave it on the floor as we leave, together.


End file.
